


An Archangel's Gift

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: For the Anon that wanted Omega!Tord and Alpha!Tom with oviposition.





	An Archangel's Gift

“Tom, I want your eggs.” Tord asked, shamelessly, making Tom spit out the cereal he was eating, looking at the Norwegian in confusion and embarrassment. 

“You, uh, what?” Tom coughed out, he felt his face start to heat up. Tord crossed his arms, looking at the alpha with an impatient look on his face. 

“Your eggs, you know, the ones that you birth out once a month? I want them in me.” 

“No. No, no way.” Tom refused. “We agreed that whenever I become a monster, you don’t touch me and I don’t touch you. Okay?” 

“But, Tom.” Tord groaned like a child. 

“No.” Tom stated firmly, abandoning his cereal to take shower, leaving Tord alone in the kitchen. 

“I’m going to have your eggs inside me, one way or another I will.” Tord vowed to himself. 

In the middle of the night, Tord snuck into Tom’s room, injecting him with a needle full of Elena’s Scream. It was meant to rush the alpha’s ovulation, or so Tord thought, this was his experiment’s first time being used. The omega waited by Tom’s bedside for hours, observing and watching for any signs of the chemical working. The alpha stirred in his sleep, slowly but surely he was transforming into his monster self. Tord was pleased that his invention was working, he nudged Tom, trying to wake him. 

“T-tord? Why do I feel so strange?” Tom asked groggily, sitting up slightly on his bed, his claws wiping his eyes. “Wha? These aren’t my hands. Tord? Wha? How do I look?” Tom tilted his head to the side, looking at the omega for an answer. Tord felt his stomach drop and his blood run cold. Tom was half monster and half human, his horns were smaller than normal, his tail wasn’t the same dark purple as his body, it was black; his teeth were razor sharp, and his hands were claws. 

“I uh, I don’t know Tom. Do you um, feel any different?” Tord nervously asked, searching in his brain about the chemicals he had mixed to make Elena’s Scream, hoping that nothing he used would kill the alpha or permanently damage him.

“I feel, hot. And heavy, but why? Why do I feel this way?” Tom mumbled, his tail moving around behind him.

“You might be sick, Tom. Can I touch your forehead?” Tord questioned. Tom nodded his head up and down, leaning forward to allow the omega to touch him with the palm of his hand. The Jehovah grabbed Tord, making him sit on his lap, his face buried in the Norwegian’s red hoodie. “T-tom?”

“You smell good, Tord. Really good.” Tom murmured into Tord’s hoodie, inhaling his scent. He smelt of gunpowder, strawberries, and laundry detergent. The omega felt his face heat up, wrapping his arms around the monster tightly. 

“Tord? Why do I feel hot underneath my pajamas?” Tom asked curiously, lifting his pajamas to show the Omega his hard cock, precum beading at the tip. Tord looked down, groaning at the sight. 

“It means you're happy, Tom.” Tord answered, lightly touching at the monster's cock. 

“Ah, that felt good. Please do it again.” Tom bucked his hips into Tord’s hand, wanting to feel more of him. The omega complied, tightening his grip, stroking up and down his shaft. The Norwegian wondered if Tom’s precum would taste differently. He maneuvered himself to be in between the Jehovah’s legs, bending down to lick at the tip of his cock. 

“Ahh, Tord! That's so dirty.” Tom said while he squirmed, more precum leaking out. 

“But you taste good, Tom.” Tord replied, looking up at the alpha as he tongued the side of his cock. Tom was heavily panting as he watched the omega bop his head up and down, licking and sucking, coating his cock with saliva. The monster sniffed the air.

“Tord, you're starting to smell.” Tom shameless stated, sniffing the air more. 

Tord felt himself blush as slick leaked out of his hole. “The smell means that I really like you and that I like what I'm doing to you, Tom.” Tord replied as he took off his pants with one hand, the other still holding the base of the monster’s cock. Tom blushed. 

“You like me?” Tom asked shyly. Tord smiled.

“Yeah, I do. I like you a lo.” 

“Well, I like you too, Tord.” Tom said as he looked down at Tord’s cock, reaching out to touch it. His hands exploring the other man's cock. “Mines bigger.” 

“Yeah, you are bigger, baby.” Tord agreed, bucking his hips slightly into Tom’s touch. “Wanna make us both feel so good?” 

“Yeah, I wanna make you feel good.” Tom said excitedly. He watched as Tord grabbed his cock, lining it up to his slick hole, and slowly sinking down. “Ahhh, T-Tord. You’re so wet!”

“Yeah baby, all nice and wet just for you.” Tord whimpered out, his hole stretching to fit Tom’s monster cock inside him. He slowly sank down to the base, sitting still for a moment before lifting himself up and down, riding the monster. “Fuck, feels so good.”

“Y-yeah. Ahh, please Tord, can you go faster?” Tom panted out, grabbing the omega’s hips, and lightly digging his claws into his flesh. Tord complied, moving up and down the alpha’s large cock, lewd noises filling the room along with the scent of omega and Elena’s Scream. The Jehovah shifted his hips slightly, angling himself to hit Tord’s prostate with his cock. The Norwegian shouted in pleasure as his sweet spot was hit, more slick leaking out of him. 

“Tord, you, ahh, feel so good, ahh, something feels like it, ahhh, wants to come out.” Tom said, watching his cock enlarge at the base, stretching Tord out even more. 

“Ahh, let it all out baby. Cum for me.” Tord whimpered out as himself and Tom came in unison, filling the omega with cum. The alpha knotted him, slowly but surely an egg started coming out of his monster cock, making Tom shout in pleasure. Tord felt the eggs move inside his hole, one by one being pushed deep inside his asshole. The Norwegian threw his head back in pleasure, drooling from the corners of his mouth as he came twice from the sensations the eggs were giving him. Nine eggs were deposited deep inside Tord, the omega feeling deliciously full, and collapsed on top of Tom’s chest. 

“I love you, Tord.” Tom confessed, wrapping his arms tightly around the omega. Tord’s eyes widened by the confession, his heart fluttering in his chest. He closed his eyes, savouring the moment. 

“I love you too, Tom.” 

 

Elena’s Scream Report

Test Admin: Red Leader

Test subject: T.O.M

A combination of Nova’s Scream, Element 115, and Mark of the Beast fluids to create Elena's Scream. 

Results: Three hours after injection, the test subject T.O.M had slowly turned into an alternate version of his monster form. He had also lost his memories due to the effects of Element 115. His senses were sharpened but nothing compared to his true form. His eggs were softer and smaller, and a protective state of mind appeared after T.O.M laid his eggs in me. The test subject will stay within my line of sight, smell, and hearing or he will become heavily distressed if I disappear.   
The eggs themselves are healthy and I estimate they are due to come out soon. In the meantime, I have developed Sherwood’s Undone, a chemical that will undo the damage Elena's Scream has done on his body and mind once the eggs have been dealt with. He will not remember the past 9 weeks. More data to be added soon.


End file.
